Embodiments of the invention relate to non-woven materials and, more particularly, to certain types of non-woven materials which are known as industrial absorbents.
Industrial absorbents are used in a variety of circumstances. For example, non-woven absorbent pads are often used in manufacturing facilities to absorb water, oil, chemicals, and other liquids that may be dispensed, emitted, or leaked from various machines and manufacturing lines. For example, industrial absorbent pads may be used around cutting machines to absorb lubricants, printing presses to absorb ink, and processing equipment to absorb chemicals. The pads are used to help reduce the spread of such liquids into walkways, onto other machinery, to pick up spills after they occur, and similar purposes.